


The Wheel

by astridshepard



Series: A is for Astrid [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridshepard/pseuds/astridshepard
Summary: You must decide.





	The Wheel

_You must decide._

How did she get here? Who was this standing before her? How was she still _standing?_

The gun in her hand grounded her, even as the ground threatened to meet her head-on again.

_You must decide._

It didn’t speak, not really. The words were loud, the lips moved on the form before her, but she did not hear them as a result of a vibration of air coming to meet her ears, but rather inside her head. The last place a Reaper should be.

She stumbled, she would admit. The last place she wanted to show weakness, in the heart of a beast whose jaws were open and ready to devour. So she found her footing and did her best to stand tall in defiance. And still it opened its maw to demand an answer.

_You must decide._

Perhaps it was the blood loss, but standing there, the vista of Earth thousands of kilometers below, a beautiful backdrop to the theatre of death surrounding the Citadel as the people of the Milky Way fought for their very survival, a single thought rang out clear.

You do not mend the wheel that set you upon the path you despised.

You break it.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this track: https://youtu.be/0Olm9nsQgNw
> 
> i'm on tumblr if u wanna fight me (:
> 
> theuselesspotoo
> 
> updated 1 march 2020 to make it easier to read


End file.
